


And Yet, Phil Waited

by osunnyo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Father Philza, Gen, Letters, Mentioned Eret - Freeform, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Wilbur Soot, So much angst, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, first fic, i actually dont like c!phil but i love letter fics, i dont like using their real names, im writing this a 1am, no beta we die like tommyinnit, philza minecraft, why does it use their real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunnyo/pseuds/osunnyo
Summary: Wilbur sent Phil letters about his adventures until one day he gets a certain letter and decides to check up on his son.I'm really bad at summaries T-T
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	And Yet, Phil Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fic that I'm putting out to the public so I'd love some constructive criticism! also, my grammar isn't the best so let me know if there are any mistakes grammarly didn't catch. Last thing if I got any dates wrong also let me know as I'm writing this at 1:00 am and I don't trust my 1 am brain.
> 
> if you put headcanons or smth I might write something with that soo

July 5th, 2020  
Dear Dad, I finally arrived! I met a kid named Tommy, He and I almost got arrested but were fine it's all fun and games. We created a country together called Lmanberg. A few people joined us Tommys  
best friend Tubbo, Eret, and Fundy. I almost forgot to mention I have a son now so you’re a grandpa always knew you were old. Fundys you’re grandson by the way signing off for now. I do hope that  
you’re proud of me.  
\- your son, Wilbur 

Phil was glad his son was fitting in well on the new server. Establishing a country was a bold move but Phil knew his son to be a bold person. Phil wasn’t sure how long he had a grandson but that was  
a later question. He hoped he could meet him one day. 

The letters stopped for a while but Phil knew his son was busy sometimes he worried yet, he waited.

August 2nd, 2020  
Dear Dad, Sorry I haven’t written in a while I’ve been busy we just won independence from the greater dream SMP. Eret is no longer apart of L’manberg but we do have two more people Jack Manifold  
and Niachu they’re great. I’m now a president of a nation! I plan on holding an election with Tommy as my VP. As always I hope you’re proud of me.  
\- your son, Wilbur

And the letters came again for a few weeks constant updates on Phil’s sons campaign his ambitions and thoughts. Phil always knew his son was ambitious but some days Phil wondered, was his son too ambitious? He knew he could help him yet, Phil waited 

September 9th, 2020  
Dear Dad, The party I’m running is POG2020 one of my friends Quackity is running SWAG2020 with George. I have lots planned when I get elected first is to reinforce the walls around our land maybe  
even expand! I know I’m going to be elected because who else would they vote for Quackity?? Again I hope you’re proud of me  
\- your son, Wilbur 

Phil began to worry about his son yet, Phil waited

September 22nd, 2020  
dear dad, i decided to move with tommy  
\- your son, wilbur

To say the least, Phil was worried. Yet, Phil waited 

September 23rd, 2020  
Dear dad, we found a ravine im calling it pogtopia. Its only temporary i only need it till i finish my great symphony 

Worry kept creeping up his spine yet, Phil waited 

Then the letters stopped and Technoblade disappeared 

Phil knew something was wrong it wasn’t even a deep-down feeling it was a thought that constantly ate at him he couldn’t sleep for weeks. Then one day he got a letter.

Dear Phil, you’ve probably heard of me i”m Tommy Wilbur’s “friend” to sum it up Wilburs gone mad he isn’t the Wilbur I knew, when Tubbo died he didn’t care. All he cares about is defeating Schlatt and  
blowing L’manberg the country we created together! Please we need your help  
\- Tommy 

Phil was done waiting now and he set off to go save what was left of his son.

He spawned in a spruce forest and checked his surroundings nothing much but he heard loud cheers from the distance and figured that was the way to walk. Before he got there he heard his son’s voice coming from a small hole in the mountain nearby, he came behind the man that stood before him the man he once knew as his son driven crazy by the need for power yelling about his “Unfinished symphony.” Words scribbled across the wall and finally, Phil took the last step of not waiting and he took a deep breath and spoke “What are you doing?” “what are you doing” “I wasn’t doing anything we just elected Tubbo president. We won. We won the war Schlatts gone” “Uh huh uh huh” Wilbur turned to face him and he saw someone that looked nothing like the person he used to know. 

Wilbur rambled about the song on the walls and how L’manberg was never going to be what it used to be. “But it is there Wil you’ve just won it back!” Wilbur looked at him, face painted with distress “Phil I’m always so close to pressing this button! I’ve been here- I’ve been here like seven or eight times. Seven or eight times! See there fighting, there fighting!” “So you just wanted to blow it all up?” “I do I really do Phil” “you’ve worked so hard to get it back though. You really wanna take that risk?” “There was a saying Phil, By a traitor, I never wrote to you about them.” “you never wrote to me about a lot of things.” “It was never meant to be.” and with that, his son gave up everything he worked for in the single press of a button.

“Oooh my god,” Phil said as a chorus of TNT rang in his ears. Phil looked across the crater that had become of Wilburs unfinished symphony. He turned around and Wilbur his son screamed “MY LMANBERG PHIL MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY FOREVER UNFINISHED!!! IF I CANT HAVE THIS NO ONE CAN!!!” “Oh myy god” “Kill me, Phil, Kill me Phil Kill me now do it Kill me,” Wilbur said as he gave his father the sword he wanted to die too. Phil, Stab me with the Sword. Kill me now, Killza, Killza, Killza! Look they all want you to!” “Wha- What YOU’RE MY SON!” “PHIL KILL ME!” “Wil no matter what you do I cant” Phil began to panic he knew that even if he didn’t kill Wilbur he would do it himself. At that moment he made the worst decision of his life he listened to pressure and brought the tip of the sword to his son’s chest and stabbed him. As his son let out his dying breaths he croaked out “I hope you’re proud of me.”

From then on he watched as his son’s greatest achievement fell into shambles.

If only he hadn’t waited


End file.
